fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Showman (Goosehollow)
The Showman is the main antagonist of the Goosehollow episode "Wheel of Death". He is the incredibly sadistic game host of Wheel of Death. His gimmick is that he captures unsuspecting people and forces them to compete in his incredibly dangerous game show for the entertainment of the Under Realm. Biography Very shortly before the events of the episode, the Showman sent tickets to ComicCon to Jake the Horrible, obviously a ruse, but Jake fell for it anyway. When Jake came to the fake entry with Mrs. Pencil Neck, the Showman flooded the room with gas from the vents, which left the Proxies unconscious. The Showman's men then kidnapped them to be used as unwilling contestants. Once the Proxies wake up in a recording studio, the show begins and the Showman introduces himself to them, saying he brought them on his show as his "unlucky" contestants to torture them to satisfy sadists like him. For this purpose he sets the three Proxies in their own rooms, putting Jake in a room with a single joint of an unknown drug, Big Fat Man in a room slowly filling with water, and Ms. P in a room with an escape door that constantly moves from her. In Jake's room, the Showman says that Jake must smoke the joint to continue. At first Jeff tries to refuse, but Showman says he locked all the exits until Jeff does so. Jeff relents and takes a drag on the joint. After Jeff takes a few hits, the Showman begins to mention that he takes the drug all the time, although he does worry about the 'monsters' and not letting them 'get too near'. Jeff's vision and hearing become blurred and the world around him appears to be in a purplish-red haze. He is suddenly hefting a minigun as aliens and clowns begin to appear all around him. Terrified, Jeff fires the minigun in all directions as he screams in horror. Meanwhile, the Showman and the audience laugh at the Proxies' misery. Eventually, the aliens and clowns are defeated and Jeff returns to reality, shaken and dazed by his experience. The Showman congratulates Jeff and lets him through to the next room. However, Jeff finds that getting out of Wheel of Death is another matter entirely. Filled with optical illusions, death traps and various other tricks, it turns out that the torture is being broadcasted live in the Showman's recording studio where he can appear and vanish as he pleases. Jeff furiously asks what kind of "sadistic retard" would watch such a show (the answer being Slenderman, who is in his office watching it on his flat-screen TV). Nevertheless, Jeff manages to recollect with Ms. P, and BEN, who has been affected by the hypnoscreens. The Showman then spins the titular Wheel of Death to decide the gang's fate. To the Showman's surprise, the wheel slowly begins to stop at "Room Full of Kittens", but he then nervously blows on the wheel, spinning it slightly to where it lands on "Death Coarse". A music montage ensues of the Proxies solving various death traps, including more spikes, an electric chair, a pool full of sharks, a 700 ton sumo wrestler, a hall of mirrors, acid pits, quicksand, and poison darts. The Showman slowly begins to become angrier as they solve his puzzles and eventually resorts to cheating by trapping Ms. P in a magic-removing collar. While moving through the death coarse, the Proxies find a room with the Showman playing a piano, all while drinking and laughing with his audience. Despite Jeff and Ms. P furiously demanding their freedom, the Showman and the audience keep laughing. Frustrated, Ms. P starts shouting and throwing a tray of food to the floor, which only amuses the Showman further. However, Ms. P's emotions get the better of her, and her angry causes a nearby fireplace to fly everywhere, catching a part of the room on fire, causing the Proxies to start coughing violently from the smoke. Furthermore, the Showman and his audience are not affected by the smoke at all, and merely pours himself some wine, but otherwise not responding. As the Proxies slowly suffocate from the smoke, Jeff steals some nearby wine to soothe his burning throat. The drink miraculously relieves the effects of the smoke. BEN and Ms. P also drink, and their lungs begin to heal. The Showman angrily claps for them and tells them the final round is next and he disappears along with the audience, leaving the Proxies to catch for breaths. Once the Proxies arrive in the final room, which is a giant colosseum, the Showman confronts them about being cheaters and declares that they have to undergo the death course procedure all over again. When they refuse, the Showman spins the Wheel of Death again, but to his surprise it lands on "Freedom". However, the Showman presses a button under his cane that moves the wheel slightly to where it says "Boss Battle". The Showman tells the Proxies and the audience that the Proxies must face an opponent of their choosing; if they win, they win $1,000 and a new car (which is actually a run-down pick-up truck). The opponents in question are a three headed ogre, killer dolls, and the Showman himself, who warns them to choose wisely. Jeff, Ms. P, and BEN immediately decide to fight the Showman to get revenge on him for kidnapping them. The Showman laughs and tells them they chose the wrong answer. He then pulls down a lever and a gigantic robot suit emerges from the ground, which the Showman gets into and engages the three in a fight. During this time, the Showman proceeded to improve the robots to take into account Jeff, BEN and Ms. P's respective abilities, and began working on his mech suit. The robot now appeared white, green or red, and could only be hit by Jeff, BEN, and Ms. P respectively; although this new restriction was exploited by the three when they found this out. Eventually, the Showman is defeated when BEN hacks into his system, rendering him unable to move, Jeff stabs out his controls and Ms. P cubes the robot with magic. Miraculously, the Showman ejects himself from the robot before he could be killed. The three Proxies surround the Showman, but as the Shomwan prepare to kill them, he announces that they have survived Wheel of Death and gives the three $1,000 and used car for winning. Jake and Big Fat Man still wants to kill the Showman and says that the car and money won't save him, but Dawson is excited and Big Fat Man drag Jake away to spend their money, leaving the Showman free to continue his show. Personality The Showman is incredibly sadistic, narcissistic, and theatrical, always keeping an upbeat attitude and smiling even as his unwilling contestants endure his horrible death courses. Despite being very comedic, he's often smug, condescending, patronizing, and just a thoroughly unpleasant individual. Even Jake the Horrible, the series' protagonist, is disgusted by his game show. Overall, he's an incredibly sociopathic individual. All the Showman cares about is ratings, torture, and shows blatant anticipation at the thought of the contestants dying in his show, even at times going out of his way to rig his show so that his contestants are either horribly maimed or die. It is also heavily implied he is not above putting children on his show, as seen when he claims that Wheel of Death is an "all-age" show. He is also a massive hypocrite, as shown by the fact that he also hates monsters and constantly claims he doesn't cheat, which he actually does quite a bit. Quotes Trivia *In a deleted scene, the Showman explained his "death traps" were actually meant to kill the incompetent, and that they would actually be completed and viewed as entertainment by intelligent people. *The Showman is one of the very few one-shot villains who doesn't die by the end of the episode. *The Showman, along with Diablo and Bill Creepy, are the only Goosehollow villains who have musical numbers. *The original name for the Showman's game show was "Wheel of Torture". Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Brainwashers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Weaklings Category:Male Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Cheater Category:Nameless Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful